


The untold truth

by thesapphiresparrowwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is kidnapped, Angst, CADMUS - Freeform, F/F, It Sucks, agentcorp endgame, aren't we all tho, comment #DetectiveArias is you want Sam/Maggie later on, lena is secretly in love with Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresparrowwrites/pseuds/thesapphiresparrowwrites
Summary: It's been two years since Alex disappeared.Kara is hopeless.Maggie is broken.J'onn is lost.And Lena....Lena is determined.





	1. Chapter 1

Cold.

She was so cold.

It felt like every nerve in her body had gone completely frozen.

Her entire body was shaking like a leaf, the excess water on her body freezing to ice crystals on her thin clothes.

Alex's eyes opened slowly, groaning groggily. She looked down at her body, making sure she still had all limbs, which she did. But her body was thin, her ripped and torn blue flannel and jeans doing nothing to shield her from the cold. She would do anything for a coat or blanket.

She heard a door open and was instantly alert. She looked around franticly, pulling on her restraints that held her to the metal table. Her breathing quickened, panic controlling her body and making her thrash violently to try to get free. A hand on her arm made her jump

"It's okay, Alex. Calm down. It's just me" Her father said, smiling down at her.

Alex forced herself to look away from him, feeling the tears welling in her eyes.

Jeremiah smiled "Have they been feeding you well? I know I've been gone for a while, but-"

"Does it freaking look like they've been feeding me well?!" Alex asked angrily.

He sighed "Alex..... All you have to do is tell us where the new DEO is. It's simple. Then we will let you go" he said, his voice calm.

Alex scoffed "Yeah, I'm sure Lillian will totally let me go. And I will never tell you" she growled, spitting at him.

He winced and sighed, stepping back.   
"Alex.... It's been two years. Don't you want to go home?"

Alex shook her head "Not if you are going to destroy it"

Jeremiah grimaced "Okay, If that's how you feel..." He hit a button on the remote in his hand, and Alex's restraints tightened before she was soaked in water.

She coughed and spluttered, trying desperately to get air into her mouth. 

Her father shut off the water after a minute, sighing "I'm so disappointed in you, Alex"

That was the last thing Alex remembered before she blacked out.

\---

Lena was in her lab, her fingers typing fast on her computer. She had been working extremely hard, trying to find Alex.

Lena sighed, sitting back in her chair. She rubbed her face. She was worried. Alex had been gone for at least 2 years, and for all Lena knew, Alex could be dead.

Lena stood, deciding to get paperwork done instead of worrying for her friend.

she walked up to her office only to find Kara sitting on the couch

"Kara! Hey, Jess didn't tell me you were here" Lena said, sitting next to Kara.

Kara's head was low "Yeah. She told me you were working, so I figured I would just wait until you were done" Kara was silent for a second, before adding "I brought breakfast"

Lena frowned "breakfast? It's only...." she looked at her watch "4 am" she sighed "Thank you"

Kara nodded, and stood, going to Lena's desk "They made the packages impossible to open. Do you have a knife or something?" Kara started opening a drawer, but Lena quickly closed it before she could see in

"N-not in there. In that drawer over there" she pointed across the room at a a chest of drawers.

Kara nodded, and grabbed a letter opener.

Lena sighed in relief, closing the drawer fully.

Kara and Lena ate the breakfast silently, avoiding the elephant in the room.

after a few minutes of not interacting, Kara looked up at Lena, and spoke "what were you working on in the lab?"

Lena sighed "Looking for Alex" she murmured

Kara sighed "Lena, she's gone. It's been years. Just let her rest in peace" 

Lena frowned "Kara, we can still...." she sighed, knowing Kara had lost hope "Okay. I will" she stood, going around the table to Kara

Kara nodded slightly, hugging Lena tightly. Lena held onto her, sighing softly.

When Kara left, Lena sat in her chair, her eyes starting to water. she sniffed, opening the drawer that Kara had almost opened earlier.

She pulled out the small pictures frame and the shred of red and blue flannel next to it. She pressed the flannel against her cheek, looking at the picture.

She was smiling into the camera, her arms around Ruby and one hand on her head, making bunny ears on he young girl. Her red hair glittered in the sun, her eyes shining.

Lena sniffed, tracing Alex's face with her finger gently. She curled into herself, holding the picture frame against her chest as she started crying.

The picture and flannel had been a gift from Cadmus after Alex had been taken, along with a note that simply said "Find her"

There was a knock at the door, and Sam walked in. Her long brown hair was tied back in a braid, her green eyes sad. She saw Lena and sighed, walking to her friend "Hey, come here" she lifted Lena up, hugging her.

Lena sobbed, holding onto Sam. Sam ran her fingers through Lena's hair, gently making her sit on the couch. 

"I c-can't find her, Sammy. S-she's been gone s-so long, in so much pain. who knows what my mother has done to her? She might be cutting her!..... Or burning her..... god, her beautiful skin, Sam..." she gripped Sam.

Sam hugged her tightly "We're gonna find her. Somehow. We will bring her home" she said softly.

Lena cried, until it felt like her body could make no more tears, then she dried herself up, and went back to work.

She was going to find her.

She had to.


	2. Coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys.
> 
> (lmao Shout-out to the dude who said Alex would had to have taken a shower a certain time every month #women'sproblems )
> 
> Comment what you'd like to see next? Want some backstory? Want Momma Danvers to come to the DEO?

Alex had given up hope after year. She didn't know how long it had been since then, since she couldn't see when it as day or night.

She had decided early on that she wouldn't tell them where the DEO was, even if they killed her.

But today was different....

They were planning something...

She could feel it.

And when her father came in, his head low, Alex knew.

They were gonna do something to her

Alex kept her eyes closed. Her limbs ached, as they were spread out across the table and strapped down. She still struggled when they entered the room.

Lillian Luthor's smile was evident when she saw Alex in pain. She stood next to Alex's head, and ran her fingers through Alex's hair. Alex winced, trying her move away.

Lillian smiled sadly "I've tried to be gentle with you. To keep you sane. But, i need to know where the deo is" she said.

Alex clenched her jaw tightly "I'll never-"

"Tell me. Yes, I know. But you know where it is. It's in your brain. Somewhere. It might take a while, but I will find it" Lillian smiled, tracing her fingers along Alex's forehead.

Alex's eyes widened and she started to thrash to get away from Lillian.

Lillian laughed and moved away "Go ahead, Briz"

A tall buff man walked to Alex, leaning over her and sniffing her hair. Alex slammed her eyes shut, turning her head away 

The man chuckled, low and deep "This should be fun. You smell like you've seen a lot. This might take a while though, Lillian" 

Lillian nodded "You've got time. She's not got anywhere to be anytime soon"

They both laughed loudly, and Alex felt tears falling down her face.

She was scared.

-2 months later-

Lena woke up with tears on her face. Her eyes ached from crying so much, and her head was pounding.

She sat up, groaning as she stood. She stumbled slightly, before making her way to her desk.

Lena sighed, rubbing her face. She hear a beeping and looked at her computer. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Location found"

She typed frantically at her keyboard, and it pulled up a location. She sent the coordinates to her phone and started running.

She drove to the DEO, quickly explaining to Kara what she had found. Kara got a rescue team together and soon they were at the location.

Kara's heart was beating loudly in her ears, as her feet moved swiftly down the hall. The old hospital was frickin creepy, and every creak in the floor made Kara jump

She looked at Vasquez, who looked determined. They checked every room, and one of the agents shouted that he'd found something. The bookshelf was pushed away to reveal a dark stairwell.

Vasquez's eyes widened and she looked at Kara "After y-you, Ma'am"

\--

Lillian ran into the room Briz was in, grabbing his shoulder "We have to go. The DEO found us. My daughter is smarter than I thought"

Briz nodded and stood "What about her?" he motioned to Alex.

Alex was panting, sweat sticking her hair to her forehead. Her eyes were closed, but her face was contorted in pain. She was murmuring incoherently "...I don't want it to be.... but in case that it is..... Maggie, listen to me, please.... "

Lillian sighed "Leave her. She's as good as dead anyway. Did you figure out where the DEO is?" she asked.

Briz shook his head "No. she's fighting me"

Lillian nodded "We'll figure it out. let's get out of here" she turned and her and Briz ran out of the room.

A few minutes later, Kara ran into the room. She gasped when she saw Alex and ran to her side. "Alex! It's me. It's Kara!"

Alex moaned in pain "Kara.."

Kara smiled, tears slipping down her face "yes, Alex, it's me. I'm so sorry we haven't found you before, we-" "Kara, you can't give that psycho what he wants!" Alex shouted, her eyes opening and the fear evident in her eyes.

Kara frowned "W-what? Who?" "Supergirl is bigger than me!" Alex said desperately.

Kara looked at Vasquez who shook her head "Agent Danvers, you are safe now" she promised.

Kara broke Alex's chains, and gently caught her as she fell forward. She picked her up, cradling her gently. "It's okay. I've got you, Alex" she kissed the top of Alex's head before flying outside and into the air.

\---

Lena was pacing across the DEO, her hands clenched tightly "Come on, Kara. Come on Come on come on come on come-" she ran into J'onn and stumbled before he caught her

"Easy there, Lena" he murmured softly "Kara is on her way back now. She's got Alex"

Lena breathed out in relief "Thank god" she looked at J'onn, who was looking at her with slight confusion. "What?" she asked.

He frowned "Before she was taken.... were you and Alex..."

Lena clenched her fists hard "That was a long time ago. And frankly J'onn I don't see how it involves you"

J'onn's eyes widened "Lena, I-"

Kara landed on the balcony, quickly and swiftly moving down the stairs.

Lena ran to them "Alex!"

Alex looked at her, wiggling in Kara's arms until her sister put her down.

Lena hugged her tightly, sobbing in relief.

Alex was crying, her legs shaking as she stood.

Lena was shaking too "I have so much to tell you, Alex" she murmured into her hair.

Alex nodded "And, I-" her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out in Lena's arms.

Lena looked at Kara, who nodded "She'll be okay. It's probably just from stress"

Kara picked her up, carrying her to the med bay.

Lena followed, until the doctors said she couldn't go into the surgery room, so Lena found a comfortable chair and waited.


	3. Take care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alex home, everything is perfectly fine  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .  
> lmao jfk

When Lena woke, Maggie and Eliza were sitting across from her.

Lena looked around groggily, groaning softy. She looked at Eliza and Maggie "Mrs. Danvers.... Maggie.... You're here"

Eliza smiled "Of course we are, sweetie, Where else would we be?"

Maggie nodded in agreement.  
Lena stood, hugging Eliza tightly "Have you seen her yet?" 

Eliza shook her head "Not yet. She's been in surgery for 4 hours, and they're finishing up now" she murmured.

Lena nodded and sighed, rubbing her face. She looked at Maggie, who looked tired. Lena walked to her, crouching in front of her "Hey, how long has it been since you've eaten? Or gotten some sleep?"

Maggie's normally bright brown eyes looked almost grey "I will sleep and eat when I know she'll be okay" she muttered, her eyes searing into Lena's.

Lena gently took Maggie's hand, making her stand "Come on, let's get something to eat"

Maggie nodded and Lena lead her to the small kitchen. Lena sighed, closing the door behind them and making Maggie sit down on a chair. 

Lena hummed to herself as she looked for something to make Maggie to eat. She could feel Maggie's eyes on her back.

She grabbed two small plastic containers with instant oatmeal and walked back to Maggie. "Which one? Cinnamon and apple or brown sugar?" she asked, holding them up.

Maggie just stared at her "All those things I said back then... to her.... to you.... I was so fucking stupid, Lena"

Lena sighed "Apple and Cinnamon it is then" she murmured, filling the cup with water and putting it in the microwave.

She walked back to Maggie, sitting on the chair next to her. she sighed "I shouldn't have said what I said that day either. That was wrong"

Maggie sighed, and nodded "I know I have no right to be here, but I needed to know she would be okay" 

Lena nodded "I understand, Mags. You care about her too, I know"

Maggie nodded and sighed, looking at her hands.

Lena nodded

"Even after everything that happened back then"

\----

Alex's eyes fluttered opened, and she whimpered at the bright light. She tried to sit up, only to be attacked in a hug "You're alive!" 

Kara was sobbing, holding onto Alex.

Alex hugged her back tightly "K.." her voice was gravelly.

Kara looked at her "It's okay, save your voice" she handed her a cup of water.

Alex took a sip, looking around "Wh..ere.."

Kara nodded "You are safe. At the DEO"

Alex nodded, she opened her mouth to speak, when a blonde woman ran around the corner. Her hair was frizzed up from running, and she was panting softly.

Alex felt tears in her eyes ".....Mom"

Eliza hugged Alex tightly "My babygirl! You're alive!" she sobbed.

Alex held onto her, like she would disappear at any moment.

Eliza pulled away, looking at Alex's face. She framed Alex's face with her hands, smiling with tears in her eyes "I knew you were alive. Somehow, I knew. I could feel it"

Alex laughed, tears falling down her face "Oh, Mom.." she hugged her again.

She heard quick footsteps; one with heels and one with combat boots. She smiled, looking at the door where Maggie and Lena stood eyes wide. 

Alex sighed, opening her arms as Lena ran to her, hugging her tightly. She smiled into her shoulder, running a hand through Lena's raven hair.

When Lena pulled away, she looked intensely into Alex's eyes "Alex, I-" "We'll talk later, okay?" Alex looked at Maggie "All of us" she said.

Maggie nodded firmly "Okay"

Alex sighed, laying back on the bed. She felt Eliza's hand on her arm "What happened? Why didn't they just-" "Kill me?"

Eliza grimaced and Alex sighed "I-" she stared at the wall, her face stone. After a few moments, of Alex being silent, Eliza kissed her forehead "rest, sweetie"

Alex nodded, still holding Lena's hand as she closed her eyes, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short I know but next chap has lots of flashbacks


End file.
